


Мое сердце ведет меня вперед*

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, M/M, Season/Series 13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: *I can't stop this feelin' in my heart (строка из песни Ramble On, Led Zeppelin)Написано в подарок  Addie Dee.





	Мое сердце ведет меня вперед*

Ад пропитан тошнотворной вонью паленой плоти, в Чистилище стоит запах гнили, плесени и раскисшей от вечного дождя земли. Рай неуловимо пахнет домом. 

За завесой запахов нет. 

Там не холодно, не тепло, там не ощущается движение воздуха. Там стерильно в самом ужасном смысле этого слова — мозгу не на что отвлечься, не за что зацепиться, даже собственное тело кажется голограммой. Впрочем, так и есть. Пока Дин беседовал с новой Всадницей не случившегося Апокалипсиса, его труп в панике тряс Сэм. 

Билли идет новая должность, новые цацки и новое оружие. В ее взгляде мощь и знание, беспристрастность и справедливость. В красивых глазах бывшего Жнеца еще нет усталой великой мудрости Смерти, и Дин продолжает называть ее про себя «Билли». Когда-нибудь Она устанет так же, как Он, и наверняка разуверится в этой чуше про важность Винчестеров. 

Впрочем, Дин истово верит в то, что Сэм — важен. Он необходим этой «поэтичной», паскудной, квантовой-ебать-ее-мультивселенной. Сэм с его силой, верой, знаниями, с его великолепным мозгом, с его добротой и всепрощением. Дин же просто солдат. Пушечное мясо. Человек, неспособный выполнять свою работу, давайте уж взглянем правде в глаза. Неспособный никого защитить. Спасти. 

Билли заблуждается. 

Ее плащ очень похож на тот, который носили «чумные врачи» в Средневековье, Сэм показывал картинки. Ей бы пошла маска доктора Медоуза. 

Темный влажный лес нависает над дорогой, стискивает шоссе, сдавливает по бокам, и Дину тяжело дышать. Сердце все еще тянет после приступа. 

Сэм на соседнем сиденье даже не пытается скрыть, что пялится. Смотрит на Дина в упор, мешая вести Детку, мешая думать, точнее — не думать. Раствориться в мерном гудении мотора. Забыться.

Дин уверен — если брат скажет хоть слово, он сорвется и начнет перечислять. Тех, кого они потеряли. Тех, кого не спасли. Чьи имена крутятся и крутятся в голове бесконечно. Хорошо, если Дин закончит с рассветом. 

Элкинс, Калеб, пастор Джим, Эш, Эллен, Джо, отец, мама — Чак, за что, твою мать, ну за что?! — Бобби, Адам, Бенни, Кас, Чарли, Кевин, Фрэнк Деверо, Эйлин Лихи, Шон — мальчишка, раз за разом рисующий чумные маски… 

— Ты наказан, — тихо и мягко вдруг говорит Сэм. 

Это слишком неожиданно. Дин сбивается с мысли. С очередного имени. Почти теряет дорогу. Почти.

— Чего? — глубокомысленно переспрашивает он.  
— Ты тайком взял на Охоту препарат, останавливающий сердце. Ты принял решение пойти за завесу, не обсудив со мной. Ты убил себя на моих глазах.   
— Я не…  
— Ты снова заставил меня смотреть, как ты умираешь, — почти срывается Сэм, но держится, балансирует на грани. Играет во что-то знакомое. 

Его голос завораживающе-глубокий и уверенный. Один только тон задает ритм дыханию Дина — спокойному, размеренному. 

— Сэм, ты что…  
— Есть только один вариант, Дин, — непререкаемо перебивает Сэм. — Тормози у обочины. И говори то единственное, что ты должен сейчас сказать. 

Пока Дин прижимает Детку к самому краю шоссе, прячет ее в черной тени высоких елей, от лопаток вверх и вниз по спине разбегаются мурашки. 

Он помнит. Смутно. То ли игра, то ли не игра. То ли Сэм поддался, то ли Дин. Оба, должно быть. Сами себе. 

Дин вспоминает недавнюю похмельную головную боль. Тошноту. Вкус помады. И плетку, зажатую в ладони. 

Когда-то — до ада — Дин мог шутливо отшлепать девчонку во время секса, мог разглядеть тех, кому такое нравится и подарить немного веселой, приятной, сексуально-щекочущей боли. После того, как Аластар тридцать лет учил Дина причинять боль профессионально, стек, флогер или же порка чьей-нибудь хорошенькой попки собственной ладонью больше не возбуждают. Совсем. Только ведь зачем-то он принес плетку в номер. Достал в стриптиз-клубе эту хрень. 

Сэм ничего не говорит про плетку. Не говорит, как нашел Дина возле своей кровати. Он ждет, и в голове нестерпимо звенят его последние слова. 

— Я виноват, Сэмми, — с трудом разлепляет губы Дин. Дальше должно быть легче. — Я загнался. Не думал о тебе. Даже не знал, что такое возможно. 

Сэм вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Дин поясняет:

— Не думать о тебе. Эту Охоту вытянул ты.  
— Ты мне позволил вести, — мягко возражает Сэм.   
— Я ужрался и вылетел из игры.  
— Ты честно предупредил о своих планах.  
— Я заставил тебя смотреть, как я умираю.

Сэм нервно болезненно моргает на этих словах, и его короткая дрожь похожа на судорогу, а движение век на тик. Но его голос по-прежнему ровный. 

— Ты не поэтому наказан. 

Раздражение поднимается изнутри изжогой, волной кислоты. 

— Да ладно, чувак. Еще чуточку вины, и она у меня из ушей хлынет! Что ты хочешь услышать?! Я козел, да, но я же знал, что очнусь! Я верил…  
— Нет, — жестко говорит Сэм, и Дин резко захлебывается. Словами, виной, сухим кашлем, от которого болезненно сжимается грудная клетка, давит на сердце. — Ни во что ты не верил. Я знаю тебя. Я видел тебя. Это был чистый суицид, Дин. Прикрытый Охотой. Самоубийство на моих глазах. И вот в этом ты виноват. В том, что не веришь в нас. 

С этими словами Сэм протягивает руку и сжимает пальцы на ширинке Дина. 

Дальше ничего не происходит. Сэм не расстегивает джинсы, не стискивает сильнее, не гладит. Просто держит Дина в горсти и смотрит ему в глаза. 

Дин хочет сказать: «Я не смогу, Сэмми». Хочет признаться: «У меня не встанет». Хочет пошутить про сиалис. Вместо этого он вспоминает, что так и не кончил вчера в пьяном угаре. Возбудился, повеселился, но ничего больше. 

Первый раз Сэм использовал этот прием после Гадриэля. Бесился, маялся, не мог простить. Едва сдерживал ярость, наталкиваясь на упрямую уверенность Дина в том, что лучше подселить в брата шизанутого ангела, чем позволить ему сдохнуть. Только Сэм очень хотел — простить. И тогда он пустил в ход тот самый тон. Слова «ты наказан». И веревки. 

Даже от простых воспоминаний Дин испытывает облегчение. А уж как легко стало тогда. Довериться полностью. Позволить Сэму абсолютно все. Вернуть хотя бы тысячную долю процента с долга. 

Сейчас у Сэма ни веревок, ни плетки. Сейчас они сидят в машине на краю ночного осеннего леса, и в тусклом серебристом свете мерцающей сквозь тучи луны лицо брата светится. 

— Прости меня, — выдыхает Дин и ощущает, как хватка пальцев на члене становится сильнее. — Я готов к наказанию. 

Дин опускает глаза, слыша короткий стон Сэма, больше похожий на рык. 

Чуткие пальцы расстегивают ширинку, осторожно высвобождают член. Краем глаза Дин видит, как Сэм облизывает губы и склоняется под руль. 

Встает прямо навстречу его рту, неумолимо, слишком резко, и когда жадные влажные губы накрывают член, Дин изо всех сил вцепляется в сиденье, чтобы сохранить неподвижность. Не рваться глубже в горло Сэма. Не давить ладонью на его затылок. Отдать контроль. 

Сэм, не переставая сосать, дергает рычаг, и сиденье Импалы откидывается назад. Места все равно ужасно мало, но так даже лучше. Детка как всегда спрячет их секреты. Закроет их от мира. Впаяет их друг в друга, превратит в один организм. Чак не смотрит, но ты, Билли? Читаешь о таком, сидя в своей голографической библиотеке? Развлекаешься порнухой на ночь? 

Выкуси. Прими. Смирись. 

Сэм не умеет отсасывать тихо. Он стонет вокруг члена, громко дышит носом, причмокивает губами над головкой, издает невыносимо-пошлые хлюпающие звуки — нарочно, нарочно! Знает, как Дина ведет от такого музыкального сопровождения. Раз научившись брать глубоко, теперь он сразу замахивается на максимальную планку, пропускает член в глотку по скользкому языку, где все так нежно, гладко, тепло, туго. Он постоянно меняет ритм, не дает привыкнуть, берет за щеку, в горло, снова за щеку, лижет ствол то кругами, то широкими мазками снизу вверх, то тянется к основанию кончиком языка, то дразнит под головкой, то кружит, кружит, вырисовывая спирали, двигая головой. 

Дин не выдерживает. Запускает пальцы в волосы Сэма, вздергивая бедра навстречу его волшебному рту, и тут же получает напоминание о наказании. 

Сэм отстраняется и нарочитым размашистым жестом вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. А затем стягивает с запястья красную резинку. 

Дин не просек, когда Сэм достал ее. Похоже, это та же резинка, которую брат носил на руке во время одержимости Люцифером. Он отыскал дурацкий метод где-то на форуме шизофреников и постоянно щелкал себя резинкой, пока не понял, что прием не работает. А может его просто достали взгляды Дина, который не мог делать вид, что не замечает, сколько раз в сутки у Сэма сползает крыша. 

У Сэма потемневшие яркие губы и отросшая к вечеру щетина. Дину ужасно хочется поцеловать его, перебирать пальцами густые пряди, ощущать собственный вкус во рту брата. Но приходится просто ждать. 

Сэм гладит пальцами напряженный член Дина и невыносимо медленно оборачивает ладонь вокруг ствола. Он несколько раз двигает кулаком, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от лица Дина, а потом... 

— Ай!

Резинка, скрученная дважды, с болезненным щелчком стягивает основание члена. 

— Больно? — бесстрастно интересуется Сэм. 

Дин не знает. Ему… странно. И хочется еще сильнее. Сэм ждет ответа, и Дин говорит: 

— Нормально.   
— Отлично, — в тон отзывается Сэм. И снова склоняет голову. 

Это пытка. Сэм вылизывает весь пах, сосет набухшие яйца, позволяет трахать горло, гладит по бедрам, не разжимая губ умудряется на ощупь стянуть с Дина ботинки и джинсы с трусами, сгибает его ноги, разводит колени. Он не осторожничает, не щадит, и если бы не чертова резинка вокруг члена — Дин закрыл бы глаза, стек бы весь вниз, в рот Сэма и кончил, позволяя себе любой громкий крик, вой, стон или хрип. Только он не может, никак не может, и застревает на самом пике, балансирует на грани оргазма, и это одновременно мучительно и сладко, больно, остро. 

Не переставая сосать Сэм заползает ладонью под рубашку, оглаживает живот, бока, грудь, щиплет соски и тянется к губам Дина. Дин обхватывает его ладонь и целует пальцы, пахнущие металлом. Пальцы и на вкус как металл, и Дин сосет их, подхватывая ритм Сэма внизу. Хочется заменить пальцы членом Сэма. Хочется кончить. Хочется, чтобы ничего не заканчивалось. 

— Добавь слюны, — командует Сэм, на секунду выпуская член, и вибрация от его слов щекочет воспаленную головку. 

Дин исполняет. Он отдает всю влагу, собирает по сухому от желания рту. Сэм дополнительно сплевывает на пальцы, и когда толкается сразу двумя, Дин пытается отвлечься мыслями об их перемешанной слюне. Мысли возбуждают еще хлеще, и яйца простреливает мучительным спазмом. 

Сэм умело разминает внутри, гладит, трахает, дразнит прицельными толчками, и Дин больше не может сдерживаться. Ощущения нахлестываются друг на друга, он сжимает собой пальцы Сэма, стараясь затормозить его, удержать, умоляя беззвучно о передышке. Сэм не слушает. Не щадит. Мнет мошонку, сосет, нестерпимо давит внутри туда, где удовольствие острее всего, и Дину кажется — он ни секунды больше не сможет. Он кусает губы, чтобы только не заорать позорно, и все равно срывается, всхлипывает, мычит и просит:

— Сэмми… Пожалуйста. Позволь… Не могу. Не могу терпеть.

Сэм добавляет третий палец. 

Дин перестает сдерживать глухие стоны и срывает голос, запрокидывая голову. Потолок Детки плывет перед глазами, бедра дрожат, яйца горят огнем, переполненные и тяжелые. 

Сэм втягивает щеки, устраивая гребаный вакуум во рту, и медленно снимается с члена. И лезет во внутренний карман куртки. 

Дин смаргивает влагу с ресниц и недоверчиво смотрит на пузырек святого масла в пальцах брата. В голове пульсируют вспышками обрывочные мысли о том, что для такого они уже слишком… взрослые. На заднем-то сиденье Импалы секс получается черти какой, суматошный и неловкий, но вот так… Впрочем, сейчас решать не Дину. 

Сэм выкручивает ручку на печке, прибавляя тепла, и перебирается в свое кресло. Он обстоятельно снимает куртку, разувается, стягивает джинсы с бельем, складывает вещи аккуратно на заднее сиденье, даже не глядя на Дина, которого крупняком трясет от попыток сдержаться и не начать яростно надрачивать, пока Сэм изводит его равнодушным ничегонеделаньем. 

Винил на сиденье холодит задницу, внутри томительно-пусто, собственный член настолько перенапряжен, что кажется огромным и адски тяжелым. Дин гладит себя по бедрам, гладит рычаг под сиденьем, возит ладонями по обивке, лишь бы занять руки, лишь бы не тянуться к паху. 

Наконец Сэм в одной футболке ложится сверху, большой, тяжелый, такой близкий, и его член пачкает смазкой голый живот под задранной до подмышек рубашкой. 

— Сэмми, — умоляет Дин. — Быстрее.  
— Что? — тяжело дыша, уточняет Сэм. 

Он больше не справляется со своей невозмутимой ролью, но Дин подыгрывает ему, пока хватает воли держаться. 

— Сядь на меня. Дай мне войти в тебя. Подыхаю, как хочется.  
— Хочется меня? — уточняет Сэм и перетекает весь, трется о Дина, елозит по нему влажным членом.   
— Да. Да. Хочу тебя. Так хочу. Позволь мне спустить в твою задницу. Позволь взять тебя.   
— Рано, Дин, — качает головой Сэм и тянется к пузырьку с маслом, лежащему на сиденье. 

Прохладное вязкое масло льется на член, и Дин воет в потолок от слишком острого ощущения. К счастью, Сэм больше не мучает и почти сразу пристраивает член между своих ягодиц. 

— Ну, держись, — предупреждает он и садится сверху — плавно, гибко, забирая в себя Дина сантиметр за сантиметром. 

Дин почти готов рыдать от облегчения, которое быстро сменяется пониманием — это лишь новая пытка. 

Сэм тугой, крепкий, жаркий, сильный. Он трахает себя Дином, крутит бедрами, берет жадно, много. Он везде, он не дает двигаться, делает все сам, требовательно задает ритм. Дина прошивает судорогами от невозможности кончить, он правда больше не может, он маниакально шепчет: «Ну же! Ну!», ему кажется — еще секунда и благословенное облегчение захлестнет тело, оргазм пробьется, прорвется сквозь пережатую плоть. 

Сэм упирается влажным лбом в лоб, бесперебойно работает бедрами, стонет бесстыдно, и Дин торопливо тянется к его члену. Сэм кончает, стоит стиснуть его в кулаке — громко, мощно, дрожа и сжимая собой. 

— Сними… — просит Дин. — Выпусти меня. Дай мне кончить, Сэмми. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
— Не можешь… больше… терпеть? — задыхаясь спрашивает Сэм и пытливо смотрит в глаза. — Не хочешь дальше?

Дин тянет в рот пальцы, измазанные в сперме Сэма и тщательно вылизывает, упиваясь вкусом. Сэм смотрит на него во все глаза и ждет ответа.

— А ты? Хочешь дальше? Хочешь еще раз выебать себя мной? Тогда я потерплю, Сэмми. 

Сэм весь становится до странного ломким, на его лице облегчение и хрупкая беспомощность. Он стонет и склоняется к губам Дина. 

Дин целует его, дышит им, гладит взмокший затылок и напряженную шею, и почти забывает, как сильно и больно стоит. Пока Сэм не начинает ерзать на нем и не заводит руку назад. 

Второй раз Дин проскальзывает в него легко и слишком быстро — нет времени подготовиться, только и остается сжимать зубы. Сэм все еще невыносимо тугой, скользкий и опаляющий собой, и Дина вмиг швыряет на самую грань. Он охает и таранит Сэма, бьется под ним, стискивает что есть мочи бока брата, и зажмуривается наконец, лишь бы не видеть вспышек — то ли машины проезжают по трассе, то ли в глазах рябит от перевозбуждения. 

Дин теряет ощущение времени. Он уже не понимает, сколько они трахаются, как долго пот смешивается между их животами, какое количество оргазмов ловит Сэм. Он дрочит Сэму сперва одной рукой, потом другой, потом Сэм ласкает себя сам, и тело сходит с ума в изнеможении, в невозможности получить то, чего хочет. Дин весь — эрогенная зона, он слишком чувствителен, он мог бы спустить от одного поцелуя, от прикосновения к соску, от пальца в заднице. Только бы Сэм снял блядскую резинку!

— Я верю, Сэмми, — бормочет Дин, держась за бедра брата, подкидывая его над собой и надевая на себя до упора. — Я верю в нас. В тебя. Прости. Прости меня.

Сэм падает сверху, вжимается лбом в плечо и в очередной раз кончает с таким знакомым любимым вибрирующим хрипом «Ди-и-ин», что сердце уже не болит — разбухает в плену грудной клетки, давит на легкие, мешает вздохнуть. 

И Сэм наконец снимает резинку. 

И отстраняется. 

— Нет! — кричит Дин и вцепляется в его предплечье, тянет к себе. — Давай же. Прощай.  
— Простил, — поспешно откликается Сэм и тяжело дышит, шарит по телу Дина бешеным взглядом.  
— Значит, дальше будет, как я хочу? — уточняет Дин и сжимает колени. Серьезно. Он просто больше не может.   
— Еще чего! — фыркает Сэм и вырывается. 

Он как был, голый снизу и в одной футболке, распахивает пассажирскую дверь и выходит на улицу. Складывает локти на крыше Импалы, прогибается в пояснице, выставляясь к лесу голой задницей, и сквозь поднятое стекло Дин читает по его губам: 

— Кончи. В меня.   
— Дичь какая, — бормочет Дин, вываливаясь на улицу. — Какая же дичь!

На самом деле ему похрен. Будь сейчас день и плотный автомобильный поток по трассе, он все равно вылез бы из машины и трахнул Сэма. Не потому, что вся кровь прилила в член, и Дин шаге от обморока. А потому, что Сэм об этом просит.

Сэм дрожит, когда Дин кладет ладони на его бедра и одним резким движением вгоняет ему по самые яйца. 

Оно того стоило. Точно. Удовольствие оглушает. Дин слепнет, глохнет и, похоже, на пару секунд вылетает из собственного тела. Он бьется в Сэме несколько минут и даже когда спазмы оргазма утихают и яйца осушаются досуха, Дин все равно продолжает двигаться, пока член не становится мягким. Спермы столько, что по бедрам Сэма течет, жемчужные потеки бликуют в свете луны во влажном воздухе. 

— Чтоб меня, а… — бормочет Дин, наваливаясь на спину Сэма и обнимая его поперек груди.   
— Тебя в следующий раз, — хмыкает Сэм и накрывает пальцы Дина теплой ладонью. 

Его голос звучит устало. 

— Понравилось? — интересуется Дин и разворачивает Сэма к себе в объятье.  
— Обожаю твой член, — признается Сэм и улыбается сыто. 

Они целуются, пока стопы не начинает покалывать от холода. Тащить в салон грязь не хочется, и Дин льет на ноги Сэма воду из канистры, а потом кое-как моется сам. 

Одежда липнет к телу и отзвук неудачной Охоты вновь заползает в уши. На изнанке век проявляются картинки с чумными масками и светящиеся буквы «В» на стеллажах в читальне новой Смерти. Только сердце на удивление больше не тянет и дышать гораздо легче. 

Сэм сворачивается рядом и, перед тем, как вырубиться, сонно сообщает: 

— Победа. Скоро. Я чувствую.   
— Спи уж, медиум, — хмыкает Дин и качает головой, как обычно завидуя блаженному свойству Сэма легко вырубаться после секса. 

Дин протягивает руку к магнитоле и замирает в нерешительности. Сэм не проснется, если включить тихо, но он не уверен, что… Что заслужил сегодня любимую песню. Если бы Сэм, как настоящий медиум, прочитал сейчас мысли Дина, он бы точно покрутил пальцем у виска. 

Тело благодарно гудит остаточным удовольствием, и губы спящего Сэма все еще красные от поцелуев и отсосов. 

Да к черту. 

Листья облетели, мне уже пора.  
Спасибо вам за добрый приют,  
Но я должен уйти.  
Осенняя луна освещает мой путь.  
Я чувствую запах дождя, а с ним и боли,   
Они поведут меня.  
Порой я ужасно измотан, но знаю — осталось только одно.  
В путь! 

Лед Зеппелин разжигает кровь, безотказно наполняет энергией. 

Буду продолжать путь по всему свету,  
Мое сердце ведет меня вперед…

— Ты — мое сердце, Сэмми, — одними губами шепчет Дин и усмехается сам себе. Хард-рок всегда в тему, сколько ни умирай.

Свет фар привычно выхватывает влажно блестящую дорогу, и в Импале пахнет сразу гарью, глиной, кровью и домом.


End file.
